fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 89 Grenade Discharger
The Type 89 Grenade Discharger, bether know by the Allieds Code Name "Knee Mortar", was a Japanese mortar used during World War Two by the infantry. It was so small, it can easy be carried by any Japanese soldier. It fire 50mm Shells with a speed of 25 rounds per minute over a distance of 670 metres! The Type 89 entered service in 1929, and differs from the earlier Type 10 Grenade Discharger in that it has a rifled barrel. There are two types of grenade's. The Type 91 Grenade was a normal infantry fragmentation grenade adapted to the Type 89 discharger, meanwhile the Type 89 50 mm shell was an impact-detonated shell with considerably more explosive power. On the barrel, you can find the range. With its curved support plate, the Type 89 was designed to be placed on the ground or against a log or trunk at a fixed firing angle of 45 degrees. However, since it used a spring-loaded, lanyard-operated firing pin mechanism, in an emergency it could fire grenades or shells at point targets while braced horizontally against a tree or building. The Type 89 discharger first saw service in China and Manchuria. During World War II, the weapon was used in Burma, China, and the Pacific islands. The Japanese Navy paratroopers carried special containers for the Type 89 clipped to their harnesses to provide fire support right on the landing zone. Allied troops soon learned to hit the ground when they heard the telltale 'pop' of the weapon launching its grenades or shells, in some cases from more than 200 yards (183 m) away. Some Allied infantrymen mistakenly assumed that the launcher's curve plate was propped on the leg to fire and thereafter referred to it as a "knee mortar". However, any soldier or marine who tried to fire a captured Type 89 in this fashion received a severe bruise (and sometimes a broken thigh bone) from the hefty recoil. The Type 89 discharger and its ammunition was responsible for many Chinese and later, Allied casualties after the start of World War II. After World War II the Type 89 was used by Indonesian National Army and militias against Dutch forces in the Indonesian National Revolution, with copies of the weapon manufactured in Demakijo, Yogyakarta. How to use Knee Mortar Ingame? There is a trick, but it needs training! But we will learn you the steps you need to do! * Step 1: Place your mortar It sounds easy, but i want only give you the tips to place yourself on a flat ground. Because if you are not on a flat ground, the mortar will not fire accurately. Make also sure that your are "invisible". Hide in bushes and make also sure the enemy can not give your positions easy. Example: its bether to hide in a bushes somewhere on a field with "thousand" bushes, then in a bushes nearby a house. The enemy can say: "he is hidden in a bushe nearby that house". Understand? Good! * Step 2: Observable goal and calculate the distance! Take your binoculars or your knife. Via this, you can calculate the distance. More about this, can be found in our Tutorial. There are many types of grenade's ingame. When you need to destroy a tank, please choose "HEAT". Killing infantry? Choose Quick Fuse or with Delay. Do you want to bring a smoke screen? Take then Smoke etc.... * Step 3: Aim and fire! Our target is a house door. I calculate with my binoculars, a distance about 175 meters. I take my mortar and choose HE grenades with Quick Fuse. With my rightclick, I can find the distance on my barrel. I make sure that the calculated distance is on the bottom of my target. Thus, the ground. Now I will fire. * Step 4: Observable impact and change the coordinates. After firing, immediately take your knife or binoculars, so you can observe the impact. I lie not level, so my mortar will not fire accurately and i mis my target! Do further with the other steps until you hit your target.